Memories
by SchoeneSeele
Summary: Scarlet multicolored afternoons spun into icy cold grey dawns.


AN: This is just a little snippet that came to mind lately. I hope you guys like it if you don't know it's about Amon and robin. I'm kinda sick so I may get in a few updates sooner for lack of anything else to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just the random plots my mind spews out.

She stared out into the cold that felt like it was freezing her right now to her marrow. The night was bitten with November's chill and graced with its distinct dampness on the wind. She tugged the long trench coat jacket closer to her body. Mournful sighs crossed her lips as she retreated from the balcony of her high rise apartment. She had never believed she could live in such a city a few years ago.

It had always seemed too loud as if the white noise would one day consume her and she would be lost to its sound. She had so hated the touch of metal on her skin the taste of it in her mouth. She stayed because of a memory, stayed because of a love that left her in the light of fiery pain.

She stayed because in the faceless crowd she saw his eyes burning back at her. In all that white noise she heard his voice. Heard that full and thick laugh that had once touched her down to her toes. A bitter smile crossed her features as she drew back from the double French doors of her balcony. Pulling the thick muslin grey curtains back she tried to hide. She sank into a heavy armchair that swallowed her presence whole. Staring out into the grate of the fire she had made she smiled that bittersweet smile again and remembered.

They were in the park and they had both shed long dark trench coats shedding a thick layer that had stood between them from the first instant of meeting. She swirled in the autumn's golden light playing in the falling leaves. He watched her hardened eyes becoming softer in their gaze. His face tilted as close to a smile as she had ever seen the grace the hard thin angular lines of his handsome face. Her chestnut brown hair flew in waves she had let it down when she ditched her coat.

The long black gown wavered about her like a spectral second skin. He sat on the grass watching her wrinkling his nice suit to perfection. She stopped her spinning to reach her hands out to him as he sat there on the ground. He gave her a look that touched her down to her toes. Those beautiful grey eyes were glowing for her as she lifted him.

She had always been doing that lifting him out of the darkness and into the light. He pulled her into his strong arms and spun her as the blast of chilly autumn wind sent down a cascade of multicolored friends to join their dance. When he stopped spinning she tilted her head back bathing in the light as he laughed. It was a low chuckle that started in his throat and grew until they both were laughing. It was that perfect hearty sound that drips from the soul. He caught her in a searing kiss when she finally touched back down to the ground.

The next memory came to her in a beautiful sort of pain that only he had ever graced her with. The dawn had reached out through the thin curtains to touch her skin. She shifted and felt the warmth radiating from someone else in the small bed. Opening curious eyes the night before flooded back in prefect detail. He lay there wrapped in sleep hardly letting his barriers down and yet here he was. He had let her in finally. She watched him sleep as he lay in such a peaceful state. That golden memory and silver night lay etched into her heart and engrave into the lining of her soul.

The last memory of the trio was by far the bitterest to taste. The words were ones she knew now by heart. He didn't want her anymore, didn't want to see her anymore. She stared at him caught in the horror of the moment. A mouth that had kissed her and spoke of perfect words to her was saying something entirely different. The beautiful grey eyes were hardened stone once more lacking the depth and luster that love had given them. She didn't weep as he walked out of her life. She sat there letting the pain ripple through her like soft spring wind caressing the skin.

She wondered if he had known that day. That he was walking away from a dying woman. She never told him in the weeks that followed and he never asked. Oh his eyes would flicker to hers for just that split second and the beautiful light would live again. Then a phone would bring, a word would be said and the spell would lie broken. He never asked why she coughed so hard and ate so little these days. He didn't inquire about her change of address. He didn't question when she stopped making it into work altogether. She had never told him, she feared his pity or even worse his lack of caring at her state.

Sitting in the chair she listened to the sound of the pounding rain. She felt the touch of the fire on skin that was growing colder. Felt the pain ripple through a body grown thin with sickness. Hair that had once been flowing and vibrant lay limp and dead from her head. Eyes that had once shined were dulled to dim stones set in a pallid face. She settled into the dark and remembered. She would always live in those moments with him. She would run away with him in her heart to that perfect autumn day for all time.

The breeze played across her skin as her eyes opened to a scene she knew by heart and soul. Spinning in his arms once again with the light of a thousand days burned into a single afternoon spent among multicolored friends. A day that would never end as her soul left to find that perfect place her own personal neverland. She ran far and she ran wide to his arms. A place nothing could ever take her from again, not time, not hate, not heaven or hell. She lay in that autumn day and remembered.

AN: Blah enjoy review at will eh.


End file.
